Online media services allow users to access their media on a wide range of devices, including devices owned by other people. For example, when a friend is hosting a guest, the guest may use the host's home media player to access and play music over the internet from the guest's online media account. In many circumstances a guest will remain logged in to the host's media player after accessing a particular song because the guest and friend do not want to go through the log in process again in order to have access to additional music, or because the host's media account does not contain the same type of music. This can result in the guest forgetting she was logged in or getting distracted and not paying attention to other people who may be accessing the media player. Once the guest logs in to the host's media player, any person with access to the media player may access aspects of the guest's media account unless the guest logs out. For example, the guest's purchasing account may be accessed to purchase additional media without the guest's consent, or the guest's credentials may be used to view the guest's confidential data or gain access to other online accounts belonging to the guest. Thus, conventional techniques for allowing users access to their online media content often place users at risk for significant financial, privacy, and data security concerns.